eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuku pommiin
|year = 1982 |position = 18th |points = 0 |previous = Reggae OK |next = Fantasiaa |image = |semiplace = -- |semipoints = --}} Nuku pommiin was the Finnish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1982 in Harrogate performed by Kojo. The song suggests that sleeping through a nuclear crisis ("If someone soon throws a nuclear poo here on our Europe") is the best way of avoiding it. Oversleeping is said to "calm you down", among other benefits. Kojo also recorded the song in English, then under the title "Bomb Out". The song was performed sixth on the night, following Turkey and preceding Switzerland. At the close of voting, it had received Nul Points, placing 18th (last). Lyrics Finnish= Jos joku nakkaa ydinkakkaa kohta tänne Eurooppaamme Niin mitä haastat, kun kaikki saastat sieltä kasvoillemme saamme Jos joku viskaa pommin niskaan, niin sä tuskin huomaatkaan (Nuku tuuti, aa… aa… aa… tuuti) (Nuku tuuti, aa… aa… aa… tuuti) (Nuku tuuti, aa… aa… aa… tuuti) (Nuku tuuti, aa… aa… aa… tuuti) Pommiin, pommiin, nuku pommiin, niin on helpompaa Nuku pom, nuku pom, nuku pommiin, se rauhoittaa Liian kauan haaveillen nukuit alla taivaiden Tukkaasi raastat vaan, käy neuvottelemaan (Nuku tuuti, aa… aa… aa… tuuti) (Nuku tuuti, aa… aa… aa… tuuti) Ja nuku pommiin, pommiin, nuku pommiin, niin on helpompaa Nuku pom, nuku pom, nuku pommiin, se rauhoittaa Nyt jengi istuu, osallistuu neuvotteluseurantaan Tieteen aivot ja toisten raivot, punoo salajuoniaan Jos et sä herää tällä erää, niin et herää ollenkaan (Nuku tuuti, aa… aa… aa… tuuti) (Nuku tuuti, aa… aa… aa… tuuti) (Nuku tuuti, aa… aa… aa… tuuti) (Nuku tuuti, aa… aa… aa… tuuti) Nuku pommiin, pommiin, nuku pommiin, niin on helpompaa Nuku pom, nuku pom, nuku pommiin, se rauhoittaa Pommiin, pommiin, nuku pommiin, niin on helpompaa Nuku pom, nuku pom, nuku pommiin, se rauhoittaa |-| Translation= If someone soon throws some nuclear poo here on our Europe What will you say when we get all the filth on our faces If someone slings a bomb to your neck you probably won’t even notice (Lullaby, aah… aah… aah… lullaby) (Lullaby, aah… aah… aah… lullaby) (Lullaby, aah… aah… aah… lullaby) (Lullaby, aah… aah… aah… lullaby) Sleep, sleep, oversleep, it’s easier that way Over-, over-, oversleep, it calms you down You slept too long dreaming under the skies You just rub your hair, start negotiating (Lullaby, aah… aah… aah… lullaby) (Lullaby, aah… aah… aah… lullaby) And oversleep, sleep, oversleep, it’s easier that way Over-, over-, oversleep, it calms you down Now the gang’s sitting, taking part in a negotiation follow-up The brain of science and the rage of the others plot their intrigues If you don’t wake up this time, you won’t wake up at all (Lullaby, aah… aah… aah… lullaby) (Lullaby, aah… aah… aah… lullaby) (Lullaby, aah… aah… aah… lullaby) (Lullaby, aah… aah… aah… lullaby) Oversleep, sleep, oversleep, it’s easier that way Over-, over-, oversleep, it calms you down Sleep, sleep, oversleep, it’s easier that way Over-, over-, oversleep, it calms you down Videos Category:Finland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1982 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Last placers Category:Nul Points